powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Portal Creation
The power to create portals for transport between two non-adjacent locations. Sub-power of Dimensional Manipulation, Portal Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation. Variation of Teleportation. Opposite to Portal Negation. Also Called * Portal Disc/Opening * Space Warps * Stargates * Teleportation Warp * Vortex Creation * Wormhole Creation Capabilities User can open a hole in the universe connecting two non adjacent locations. This may be done in a very neat manner, such as connecting two doorways in the universe, or it may be done very sloppily like breaking a rift in the space time continuum. They may use Dimensional Manipulation to tear a tiny hole through two universes, use Spatial Manipulation to overlap two points in the universe or open a black hole or a worm hole connecting those two points. This ability may come in the form of a "Portable Portal", which allows users to make instant holes in anything the circle can be stuck to. Offensively, user can create vortexes to suck in objects. Applications * Banishment by casting a portal at the target, sending it away. * Binding by opening a portal around target, trapping it in between. * Deflection by opening portals to redirect attacks back at the opponents. ** Dimensiokinetic Combat by launching attacks at differing and unsuspecting angles via portals. * Dimensional Travel ** Black Hole Creation by creating a vortex that absorbs everything into another dimension. ** White Hole Creation by regurgitating any absorbed matter out of another portal. * Portal Blast * Summoning by opening portals to allow said object/person to arrive. * Teleportation ** Partial Teleportation Variations * Elemental Portal Creation * Portal Interface * Time Portal Creation * Underworld Path * Wormhole Creation Associations * Dimensional Manipulation * Dimensional Storage * Door Projection * Extra-Dimensional Energy Generation ** Dimensional Link ** Energy Source Selection * Hole Manipulation * Key-Based Powers * Planeswalking * Space-Time Rift Limitations * Portal Negation is a direct counter. * Portals may become unstable. * May have limits for the distance, number and/or size of the portals. * User may not always have the power to close the open portal, allowing others to also gain access. * Portal Redirection can divert travelers and appear somewhere not of their intention. Known Users Comics Manga/Anime Known Objects Gallery File:Mio's_Teleportation.png|Mio Tsukushi (Absolutely Lovely Children) using her portals to partially teleport herself. File:Illyria_Portal.png|Illyria (Angel) opening a dimensional portal leading to her temple. File:Echidna_Parass_Gate.jpg|Echidna Parass (Black Cat) linking two spaces with her Gate. File:Chōkaimon.png|Ōetsu Nimaiya (Bleach) opening a Chōkaimon portal to send Ichigo back to the Human World. File:Rukifellth's_Blood_Sword.png|Rukifellth (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) possesses the Celestial Stone that allows him to manipulate space, using his Blood Sword to open portals to project his blade from the ground. File:RoadKamelotsdoor.jpg|Road Kamelot (D.Gray-man) creating her Door portals that can travel between dimensions. File:Dark_Danny's_Ghost_Portal.png|Dan Phantom (Danny Phantom) forming a Ghost Portal. File:Wulf's_claws.gif|Wulf (Danny Phantom) using his claws to tear open a portal between the Ghost Realm and the Living Realm. Dead Zone.jpg|Garlic Jr. (Dragon Ball Z) opens a portal to the Dead Zone. File:Smash_Janeba.png|Janemba (Dragon Ball Z) creating dimensional portals to redirect his punches at differing angles. File:Janemba's_Deflection_Portals.png|Janemba (Dragon Ball Z) opening portals in front of himself to redirect any incoming attacks. File:Dimension_scream_2.jpg|Majin Boo's (Dragon Ball Z) Dimension Scream forming a wormhole. File:640px-Breach_.png|Breach (Generator Rex) opening inter-dimensional portals with her arms. File:Meidou_Zangetsuha.jpg|The Meidō Zangetsuha (InuYasha) is a portal that leads directly to netherworld. File:Sinestro Portal Creation.gif|Sinestro (Injustice: Gods Among Us) creating a portal to space via Sinestro's Might. File:Obito's_Kamui_Portal.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) using his Kamui to connect his dimension with Kaguya's to open portals of her worlds. File:Kaguya's_portal.png|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) using Yomotsuhirasaga to open portals within her personal dimension so she can travel anywhere, and drag others into other areas. Sasuke Rinnegan Portal.PNG|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) uses his Rinnegan to open a interdimensional portal. File:Air_Door.jpg|Blueno (One Piece) creating an Air Door that grants access to a pocket dimension. File:Palkia_Subspace_Tear.png|Palkia (Pokemon) using Spacial Rend to create a spatial portal. File:Giratina_Dimension_Transfer_Power.png|Giratina (Pokemon) opening a portal between this world and the Distortion World. Lumina-sonic-shuffle.png|Lumina Flowlight (Sonic the Hedgehog) File:Creatingtimeholes.png|Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog) creating Time Holes. File:Midna_Twilight_Portal.jpg|Midna (The Legend of Zelda) creating a Twilight Portal. File:You_Rock_My_World.png|Yukari Yakumo (Touhou Project) creating Gaps in the boundaries that separate locations, creating rifts in space that can connect to anywhere. File:Golden_Tiger_Claws_Wormhole.jpg|The Golden Tiger Claws (Xiaolin Showdown) being used to tear open wormholes. Yin & Yang Yoyo.png|Yin & Yang Yoyos (Xiaolin Showdown) can create a portal that leaves to the Yin Yang World. File:Reflector_Hole.png|Konosuke Ōshuta (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using his Deck Master Deepsea Warrior's ability, Reflector Hole, to open a hole in space to warp attacks back at his opponents. File:Afterworld_Warp.png|Mahado (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using Afterworld Warp to open inter-spacial portals to warp attacks away. File:Slicing_Meidō_Zangetsuha.png|InuYasha (InuYasha) using the Meidō Zangetsuha to fire netherworld portals in the shape of blades that will slice the opponent to shreds before dragging them through, Yugo Portal.jpg|Yugo (Wakfu) is a skilled portal maker and can make portals to overcome obstacles and enemies. Fattah 99.JPG|Fattah the Opener (The 99) can create portals that allow him to journey instantly to any location. Eden_Fesi_(Earth-616)_from_New_Avengers_Vol_3_28_001.png|Eden Fesi A.K.A. Manifold (Marvel Comics) possesses the mutant ability to mold reality, to tear open space and time connecting one place to another thus allowing him to teleport to just about anywhere in the universe. File:Senkaimon.gif|Soul Reapers (Bleach) opening a Senkaimon. File:Kūmon.gif|Gillians (Bleach) crudely opening a Garganta via their Kūmon technique. File:Garganta.gif|The Espada (Bleach) cleanly opening a Garganta via their Descorrer technique. File:Garganta_Broadcast.gif|Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) opening up window portals to broadcast various events. File:Noba's_Wormholes.gif|Noba (Bleach) opening up wormholes to redirect enemy attacks. File:Raiku2.gif|Kagerōza Inaba (Bleach) using Raiku to open portals for duplicating space and traveling. File:4zdqj.gif|Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) opening and closing portals. blink portals.gif|Blink (X-Men: Days of Future Past) creating portals in her fight against the sentinels. File:Rav.gif|Raven Branwen (RWBY) opening a portal using her sword. Cho the Gatekeeper_Original.jpg|Cho the Gatekeeper (Grindhouse and Watercolors) was granted the charge of being the embodiment, guardian and ruler of all locks and barriers, allowing him a plethora of powers that pertains to this. Earth 2 Vol 1 11 Textless.jpg|While using his powers as Dr. Fate, Khalid (DC Comics) can open portals between dimensions by invoking the power of Min, the God of Travelers. Kurogiri My Hero Academia Warp Gate.png|Kurogiri (My Hero Academia) possesses the quirk "Warp Gate", allowing him to create and manipulate a dark fog that acts as a portal Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Generation Category:Transportation Category:Spatial Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Teleportation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries